


Rhythm of Love

by RoseColouredClarity



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I don't know why past me made this, Lottie Pumpkin & Ellie Wolf - Freeform, Nightmare mention, No Smut, One Shot, Singing, Soft Lottie, Song Lyrics, Song: Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, here you go, soft ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseColouredClarity/pseuds/RoseColouredClarity
Summary: Lottie could feel her heart racing as she woke up from the worst nightmare she could imagine. Ellie is there to comfort her, though, under the stars of the night sky. There was a softness in Ellie's voice as she sang, a girl in love. Lottie couldn't feel lost or afraid, not with Ellie around as she twirled around and let her heart be guided by the moment.
Relationships: Lottie Pumpkin/Ellie Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rhythm of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uwu.  
> I wrote this ages ago and posted it on Tumblr, but I decided to transfer my writing over here too. Don't judge me too badly, heh.
> 
> Title of the one-shot and lyrics are obviously taken from Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's! 
> 
> The italicized text is meant to signify that Ellie is singing the lyrics from the song. ♥

Lottie gasped, waking up in a sweat. Her heart wanted to beat right out of her chest. She looked over at her roommate who was sound asleep, her tousled up hair going in different directions. 

"It was a dream…just a dream.“ She thought out loud. The horrid nightmare kept playing on repeat in her mind. 

Ellie had sacrificed herself for her…dying in the process. She felt something wet fall on her hand and she curiously went to touch her face. It was wet with tears. She didn’t even notice she had begun to cry. 

"Lottie?” A husky, sleepy voice spoke up from across the room. Lottie turned to see Ellie slowly sitting up, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. 

“Ellie…” She said fondly, still not over the events that her brain conjured up. 

Ellie looked at her worriedly, getting ready to leave her bed and cross over to Lottie’s side of the room. “Why are you crying? What happened?"

Lottie tried to smile reassuringly. "It’s nothing, really. It was just a nightmare." 

Ellie sighed, swiftly coming over and sitting next to her best friend. "You’re all shaken up. You can’t go back to sleep like this." 

Lottie shook her head dismissively, not wanting to keep Ellie awake with her troubles. "I’m fine.” The princess responded with a quirk of her eyebrow. “Clearly, you’re not." 

Lottie bit her lip. "I thought I lost you…" 

Ellie comfortingly slung her arm around her. "Hey now, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you.”

She glanced over to her side of the dorm and smirked. “I have an idea on how I can distract you. One second.” She bolted, leaving a confused and sniffling Lottie. 

As Ellie came running back, Lottie noticed she was holding her guitar this time. 

Her roommate was smiling excitedly as she held out a hand. When Lottie didn’t immediately grab it, Ellie pushed her hand a bit forward. “Do you trust me?" 

Lottie found herself silently nodding and taking hold of her hand. 

Lottie felt a wave of panic from being out past curfew, but somehow, when she’s with Ellie…it doesn’t really matter. Almost like the rest of the world is paused for just them. Her mouth subconsciously smiled. 

Once they got to a clear spot with the stars visible above them, Ellie started checking to see if her guitar was playing fine. "Okay, we’re all set to go." 

Once the first strum of Ellie’s guitar was struck, Lottie felt as if she entered another world. 

_"My head is stuck in the clouds”_

_“She begs me to come down, says ‘Girl…quit foolin’ around.’”_

_“I told her, 'I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear. We’ll watch the world from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love."_

Lottie swayed along to the lyrics, fully enraptured by Ellie’s voice. 

_"We may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun, you’re mine. All mine.”_

_“Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love."_

Ellie looked up at Lottie in admiration, loving the way she was letting go and getting lost in the music. 

_"Well, my heart beats like a drum. A guitar string to the strum, a beautiful song to be sung."_

_"She’s got blue eyes, deep like the sea, that roll back when she’s laughing at me. She rises up like the tide the moment her lips meet mine."_

Lottie twirled and danced around, the smile on her face never fading. 

_"We may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun you’re mine. All mine."_

_"Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love."_

_"When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion. And all your tears will subside. All your tears…will dry.”_

In that moment, Lottie remembered why she wanted to protect this girl so badly. They cared for each other so deeply, and they would be unstoppable. She would make sure of that. 

“And long, after I’ve gone, you’ll still be humming along and I will keep you in my mind-the way you make love so fine.”

_"We may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun you’re mine. All mine.”_

_“Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love."_

_"Oh, play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love.”_

_“Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love."_

The last chord is struck, but the magical and romantic barrier around them hadn’t left. Not yet. 

They stared at each other, a twinkle in their eyes before they started laughing and dancing with each other. Lottie looked up and she swore she could see the faintest of a shooting star soar above them. She smiled to herself before returning to her clumsy waltzing with the girl who stole her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @rosecolouredclarity on Tumblr, I usually post there first! ♥


End file.
